Overcoming Him
by HarryandGinnyPotter4ever
Summary: Harry and Ginny One shot. Harry helps Ginny overcome a difficult situation. Set during Half-Blood Prince, even though 'Moments In HalfBlood Prince' is finished :p. Don't forget to review! :) :p


**Hello! :D**

**I know my story Moments In HalfBlood Prince is long finished, but this came to me recently and I just have to share it with everyone :).**

**Overcoming Him**

I sat doing my homework on the couch. It was getting late, so the common room was becoming less crowded as the Gryffindors slowly drifted off to bed. I was finishing my Herbology essay, when Harry sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said, taking out his stuff.

"Hey," I replied, smiling. "Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"Both are in bed, so I thought I'd come sit with you."

"Getting sick of going back and forth between them?" I asked, with a knowing smile. Ron and Hermione were still fighting and refusing point blank to speak to each other. In fact, I too was refusing to speak to Ron until he apologised to me.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just wish they'd make up already."

"Join the club."

He smiled, and then we fell into a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the scratching of quills on paper. I sighed in relief as I finished the last sentence of my essay, and after editing it, put it away in my bag.

As I did, my hand brushed against something hard, and I gulped. I had forgotten what I'd promised myself I would do today. I pulled out the blue and yellow book and placed it on my lap. It was the diary Bill and Phlegm had gotten me for my birthday.

I hadn't written in one since _it_ happened, but I decided this morning that enough was enough; it was time for me to move on now.

I opened it onto the first cream coloured page, and dipped my quill into my ink. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I brought the quill to the top of the page. I was contemplating what to write, when a drop of ink landed on the page.

I froze in fear. Images of ink sinking into the page and a stranger's writing appearing instead came flooding to my mind. My hand shook a bit.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, startling me out of my reverie. I turned to see him looking concerned.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding a bit shaky. I gave a small laugh, and noticed him glancing at the diary. "As you can see, I haven't written much."

I don't know why I said it, but it felt somewhat natural opening up to Harry. The couch shook as he moved closer to me. He placed his hand on mine that contained the quill, and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. I glanced at him, and his emerald green eyes shone with concern as they searched mine.

"It's all right to write in it," he said quietly, and I was surprised. "He's not going to write back or come out of it ever again. I swear it upon my life."

I nodded, unable to say anything.

"And if I'm wrong, I would gladly destroy it again for you."

"Thank you," I whispered, and he smiled.

"Anytime," he said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. He drew back, and continued with his homework. I glanced at the page again. He was right; Tom Riddle was never going to haunt me through a diary ever again. The book that sat in front of me was nothing more than paper and a cover.

I drew a breath and began to write. The words came naturally to me, and it felt as though I had never stopped writing a diary. When I was finished, I sat back feeling satisfied and giddy. I couldn't stop the proud smile forming on my face, and I didn't want to.

I had done it. I had written in a diary again, and Tom Riddle's words were nowhere in sight. I thought of what Harry said to me again, and my smile shifted to a grin.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Should I be concerned that you would gladly take him on again?" I teased, and he grinned.

"Are you suggesting that you would rather I let it get life-threatening before rescuing you?" he asked, and I laughed. He looked affronted. "Fine! I will then!"

I couldn't stop laughing, and he eventually joined in.

"Thank you, so much," I said gratefully when our laughter subsided.

"Don't mention it," he said, being as noble as ever. I rolled my eyes and glanced down again at my diary, feeling proud of myself.

Harry had saved my life and destroyed the diary-Riddle, allowing me the chance to live. A chance that I was grateful for every day of my life, and one that was not to be wasted on being afraid of writing in a diary.

And as Harry and I sat making jokes and just talking - don't worry, Hermione, his homework was finished - I made a mental note to thank him properly one day.

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D Don't forget to leave a review - they're always appreciated! :p :) **

**Love,**

**HarryandGinnyPotter4ever**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
